


Sokuseki No Sokubaku

by tainry



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zel and Gourry rescue a tied-up Lina in inimitable fashion. Fun is had by all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokuseki No Sokubaku

**Author's Note:**

> XD Good lord. I don't even remember what the title means.
> 
> If it means 'danger clam' I will wee myself laughing.

Lina looked up in time to see Zelgadis and Gourry knock the guards senseless. “Yatta! Great, guys! Now come get me outta this!” She struggled against her restraints, with no more success than before.

The two men approached the bound sorceress appraisingly. Her hands were chained to the ceiling, her feet were chained to the floor; and the magic-inhibiting necklace was still firmly around her neck. Gourry looked her up and down and broke into a visible sweat. Zel stroked his chin thoughtfully. He and the swordsman exchanged a single glance.

“Uh, guys…guys… What are you doing…?” Lina’s eyes got wider and wider as the two men stalked her, Gourry moving purposefully to the front, Zel slipping silently behind. The chimera’s hands came up and unfastened her cloak, lifting it gently off her shoulders and setting it aside out of the way. Gourry undid her belt, letting it slide over her buttocks before handing it to Zel to add to her cloak. 

“You can’t be serious…” Lina gasped. Gourry smiled at her sunnily. Zel murmured in her ear.

“Just relax. Leave everything to us.”

“But…” She felt Zel’s hard fingertips curl under the lower edge of her little yellow tube-top. Deftly, he pulled it up over her head and hooked the strap over her thumbs to keep it up there. Gourry’s hands moved up her thighs, under her tunic hem…kneeling, he pulled the yellow thong overpanty down slowly to her ankles. 

“Gourry…”

“Yes, Lina?” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and began to pull them down too, inch by leisurely inch, making sure she could feel the warmth of his hands. He licked her upper thighs as he pushed the fabric down over her boots.

Lina gasped again, without words this time, and shivered as the cool air touched her heated skin in places that were rarely exposed. A throbbing pulse was growing between her legs.

Gourry looked up to see Zel remove his gloves. “Ahhh…” He should have been a bard, with hands like that. The swordsman’s breathing increased at the thought of what he’d get to see those hands do soon…

The buttons of Lina’s tunic were hidden by a flap of cloth, but Zel’s clever fingers soon found them…only to abandon that idea in favor of simply drawing the shirt up over her head, bunching the fabric up so it wouldn’t fall later, and giving Lina something to grasp.

As the tunic went up, Lina’s small, firm breasts bobbled slightly. Gourry made a strangled noise and hastily undid his trousers before they ripped, freeing his suddenly, fiercely erect cock. Lina watched his member bounce a little as he moved, and moaned softly, a hot shiver shaking her from her knees to the base of her skull. She wanted to spread her legs wide, take him into her other mouth, grasping his length with those nether lips, wetness sliding down her inner thighs onto him…

“Should we undo her ankles, do you think?” Gourry asked Zel, his voice rough and low.

Zel chuckled, his lips brushing Lina’s ear. “No, I think not.” He spread her from behind, as much as could be, with her legs held tautly together. Lina arched her hips obligingly against him, noticing that he’d opened his pants, too. “More of a challenge, this way.” He nudged her with the tip of his slippery-smooth cock, moving up and down in the crevice formed by her held-together thighs. 

Lina cried out and tried to writhe. Gourry bent to suck on one hard little nipple, playing with the other; while Zel’s hands stroked her entire body in rhythm with his thrusting. Lina pictured the way his cute little ass must be flexing and nearly screamed; she could feel rivulets of moisture gathering, dripping down, making him even more slippery than before. Her hips began to dart in tight circles. She grinned as she heard Zel gasp.

Gourry kissed his way downward. He watched Zel’s cock poke from between her legs and nearly came right then. Panting, he inserted a finger between Lina’s folds, marveling at the wetness and heat. He wriggled it a little, just to hear her shriek. Bringing his other hand up, he spread her lips and placed his tongue flat up against her, pushing the erect nub back and forth. Lina moaned with each breath, letting her head fall back onto Zel’s shoulder. The chimera kissed her temple as he squeezed her breasts, rolling the nipples very gently between his fingers. 

Lina’s moans resolved slowly into words; a single word, repeated over and over; “Now…now…now…now…” Gourry couldn’t stand it anymore; with a whimper, he tore off his clothing and pressed his long, muscular body to hers, wrapping his powerful arms around both her and Zel, holding on to the latter because he didn’t want to pull on Lina’s bound wrists if he found he couldn’t stand without help. 

“Lina, tip your hips forward so he can get in,” Zel instructed, punctuating his words with a kiss on the corner of her mouth, and a nudge from his own hips in the desired direction. Gourry leaned back a bit and grasped himself, stroking her with the flushed tip, beaded with pale droplets already. He guided himself deeper, sliding around, exploring until he found her passage, hot and wet and velvety, quivering as Lina shouted his name.

Once Gourry had settled himself, firmly seated inside her, Zel brought his hands down to tilt her hips back. Lina and Gourry shuddered, but held on. Zel spread her again, this time pressing his cock higher, against her tight, puckered opening, petting it with his sublime hardness before pushing inward. He bared his teeth as he slid in completely; he could feel Gourry’s cock inside her, jostling together as the three found their balance. 

Zel began thrusting first; establishing the rhythm. Lina and Gourry moaned in unison as the shaman’s body moved them, setting them afire. Lina rubbed her breasts against Gourry’s chest and took up the beat, grinding herself onto the two men, wanting them harder and faster with each thrust. Gourry held still for a while, making himself the fulcrum on which they swung. But as Lina’s passage began to twitch around his cock, his body took over, hips pumping forcefully, sheathing and unsheathing his glistening length, fencing inside with Zel’s searing, granite shaft, his balls rubbing against her sweat-slick thighs. 

After a few moments the swordsman realized Lina and Zel were chanting something in unison; their voices merely muttering at first, but slowly building in tempo and volume, even as he could feel his own climax building, higher and higher, louder and louder, the shaman and sorceress gasping the words, calling, shouting, until, with a thunderous roar, they gave the final word: Lina clamped down around them, pulsing with eldritch strength; as both men released and spilled inside her, all three trembling with the strain; and the anti-magic necklace burst apart with a flash of white light and a high-pitched crackkk! 

“Flow Break,” Zel murmured, and tore the chain binding her wrists apart as they all fell, gasping and sweating and spent, to the cool, marble floor. He reached down and did the same with that around her ankles. Gourry helped her put her clothes in order, before donning his own.

“I’ll go tell the others we found her,” Zel said, fastening his pants and putting his gloves back on. He left the room with a jaunty salute and a suspiciously limber roll to his walk. Gourry and Lina watched him…his ass, rather, then turned to each other and giggled.

“Whooo!” Lina had to say. “That was the best ‘rescue’ I ever had!”


End file.
